


You will be mine

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: 'His porcelain skin shimmered under the fluorescent moonlight and plush, pink lips whispered words he could not hear.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given by the lovely anon on tumblr who requested Onkey based on ‘You will be mine’ by Lenka. So, here it is. I hope I did it justice for you!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The night was still, the warm summer’s day had fallen away and without a cloud in the sky, the heat had drifted away with it – beyond the atmosphere – leaving behind the chills of a summer’s night. Jinki watched as he was washing the dishes, his eyes fixated on the figure in the house opposite. There a man sat, his knees bent and legs crossed at the ankles. His porcelain skin shimmered under the fluorescent moonlight and plush, pink lips whispered words he could not hear. Deep, brown, shining orbs reflected the stars above as he gazed intently – with his small mouth still mumbling the inaudible words. Jinki imagined for a moment, that he was wishing for a shooting star or maybe he was singing a soft and melancholy tune. The expression upon the small man’s face was solemn and conflicted. His bare knees looked smooth and delicate as they almost pressed against the cold window pane, blue shorts fanning out around his toned thighs. A large, baggy white T-shirt fell lightly to cover his lap, creating the illusion of nudity beneath the draping sheet. If it wasn’t for the small dips of blue that Jinki could see framing his behind, he would have nearly choked from the thought alone. His hands felt crinkly and worn as he finally broke his gaze from the ethereal figure to notice his hands had stopped moving, allowing the grimy, potato starched water to soak into his hands unwillingly. With a sigh he drained the water from the sink, moving his hand beneath the hand wash pump to rid himself of the starchy layer across the pads of his fingertips. He raised his eyes once again towards the figure, reaching to his right for the towel to dry his hands. His heart and hopes dropped as he noticed the man had retreated away from the window, back into the featureless room that Jinki couldn’t see into. As with every evening this week, a single candle took his previous position, flickering until the early morning hours.

Jinki’s obsession with his new neighbour only heightened throughout the following weeks. Every morning he would exit the same time as his neighbour, trying to catch his eye and strike up a conversation only to be denied as the slighter male never once looked up from the floor or from the keys in his hand. They would both get in their cars and go their separate ways to work, Jinki sighed again – would he ever be able to talk to the man?

Now, don’t misunderstand Jinki’s intentions. It wasn’t like he wanted the other man in some primal and sexual way. It was more like a longing to make him smile, to brighten his days and take away the pain he saw on his features every evening at that forsaken windowsill. He began to watch each night, imagining the words slipping from those perfectly plump lips. Words of pain, calling out slow when the lights are down low. Wishing for someone to take him away, to rescue him from the lonely nights and routine days. Once again, that single candle burned long into the early hours – the only glow in a pitch black room.

It wasn’t long until the world decided to throw Jinki an opportunity. He was away from work this week, he had decided to take his annual leave despite not really having any grand plans besides a few dinner dates with friends. He was just surfing online when he heard a knock at the door. Standing from the kitchen table he noticed the post man with a large package tucked under his arm – he wasn’t sure he had ordered anything and so he approached with an inquisitive manner.

“Good morning sir, I was wondering if I could leave this package with you? It’s for number 39 over the road.” The polite and slightly greying man asked.

Jinki’s eyes lit up at the realisation. “Of course!” He said a little too enthusiastically before he coughed and offered a reassuring smile. He carried the large package inside and thanked the delivery man before closing the door and finally taking a look at the brown, cardboard box.

“Mr Kim Kibum…” Jinki mused as he read the address aloud, he finally had ‘pretty neighbour’s’ real name. It suited him somehow too, Kibum – very to the point and sophisticated. Either way, Jinki was excited because he knew that beyond the white PVC door, was a red slip of card with the words ‘We tried to deliver your package but you were unavailable. It has been left with your neighbour at: number 38.’ He grinned to himself as he began to put a plan into action.

At 4.56pm on the dot, Kibum’s white Toyota pulled into the driveway opposite. He walked up the path and opened the door to number 39 as he normally did. Around five minutes later however, Jinki saw the other man approaching with a rectangle of red in his hand. He quickly scuffled around, turning off the oven and then he heard the inevitable knock at the door. He paused for a few seconds in the kitchen, before finally going to answer it.

“Hello?” Jinki questioned as he came face to face with his beautiful neighbour who looked even more astonishing up close.

“Uhm, hi. I got a card saying you took in a package for me?” Kibum phrased it as a question and Jinki could clearly see that the other man was nervous and shy.

“Oh yes, of course. It’s Kibum right? I’m Jinki. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He spoke with a charming smile as he extended his hand out towards the other. Kibum took Jinki’s hands in his own soft ones and shook ever so lightly. His grip was firm but gentle and once again this was just another part of this man that Jinki thought seemed to fit so well.

“Nice to meet you too” Kibum trailed off awkwardly.

“Please, come in for a minute whilst I get your package. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, I was just baking.” Jinki commented as they both entered into the large kitchen to the left of the hallway.

“No, not at all. It’s fine. Really.” He spoke as his eyes wandered around in awe at Jinki’s kitchen. Not a moment later, he was pulled from his thoughts.

“Would you like one? They’re fresh out of the oven.” Jinki asked with a blinding smile, his disarming nature automatically shining through.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I still have to eat dinner yet.” Kibum responded with a polite shake of the head.

“I insist…here…” Jinki pottered about the kitchen for a few moments before he turned around with a foil wrapped stack of cookies. “…take these, I can’t eat them all anyways. You can have them after your dinner and it will save me some calories.” He grinned again, all bright and breezy. Kibum couldn’t really refuse again without looking rude and so he nodded and gave a small thanks. Jinki then pointed to the table where the brown box stood and offered to carry it to Kibum’s house – again, insisting that it was a little heavy. The cold breeze was back again and it blew straight through Jinki’s thin t-shirt and bristled against his bare feet that were only covered in a pair of slippers as he carried the box across the threshold of Kibum’s house. Kibum himself was still donning his usual work attire, topped off by the foil wrapped baked goods as he closed the door behind them, directing Jinki to place it in the hallway for now. With that they bid goodbye for the evening and Jinki walked back through the cold, never happier than in this very moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From there on in, Jinki would ‘bump’ into Kibum every morning on their way to work and would make sure to engage in pleasantries and small chit chat. He came to find that Kibum was actually quite the talker and that he didn’t know many people in the area since he was new. They talked frequently as neighbours until one evening when Kibum invited him round for dinner – wine and chicken – and Jinki was sold; Kibum was pretty much the most perfect person on the planet.

It was one blustery day in October though, that he finally cracked. He had watched Kibum the previous evening, the same as always (only at a farther distance now that Kibum knew Jinki lived here) as he sat in the window, mouthing words and staring into the night sky – only to find that lone candle burning upon his retreat. They were enjoying an evening of wine and movies in Kibum’s living room, trying to unwind from the stressful week at work when Jinki brought it up.

“Can I ask you something?” Jinki was quite brazen and it may have something to do with the four glasses of wine in his system or the familiarity that had grown between them, but none the less he just HAD to ask.

“Sure, what’s up?” Kibum asked offhandedly, his eyes not straying from the TV and his mind not thinking anything was amiss.

“I’ve noticed now, that every evening… you sit in the spare room… looking at the stars.” Jinki proceeded with caution as he noted Kibum’s body stiffening up with each passing phrase that tumbled from his lips. The mortified expression on Kibum’s face was enough to have Jinki wishing he could capture all of those words and stuff them back into his mouth. The younger’s feline eyes turned to capture his own expressive orbs in an intense look.

“You’ve been watching me?” Kibum asked, his voice stiff but the tone was undecipherable as to how he felt about such a revelation.

“Yes” honesty was all he could count on now – now that he had taken those questions and voiced them into the proximity between them. There was no way to take them back and to try and deny his actions could only end up in Kibum feeling worse about everything.

“I see.” Kibum removed his gaze and fixed it on the rug beneath the television instead.

The air was stale and suspended between them as the silence enveloped the room so much that even the television seemed to mute itself.

“You don’t have to answer me. I was just curious.” Jinki whispered quietly, he certainly didn’t want to push Kibum to share something he didn’t want to talk about.

“No, it’s okay.” Kibum’s eyes turned to him again but this time, he sees in them the same expression of sadness and melancholy he saw in the evening moonlight. “I guess it’s about time I was able to talk about it. Come with me.” He spoke lightly and rose from the sofa, extending his hand to Jinki in an offer of helping him to his feet.

Their hands clasping for the briefest of seconds sent a chill down his spine and his feet slowly followed Kibum up the stairs. Unsurprisingly, he stood with Kibum at the entrance to the spare room. Jinki had never seen inside, he just knew Kibum had one from previous conversations. Upon entering he noticed the amount of photo frames lined along the dresser and on the bedside table. Each one featured the same man. Some of them had Kibum in them, some of them didn’t.

“Jonghyun died two years ago.” Kibum began as he took a seat in the large, low windowsill but instead of facing the night sky – this time the stars and moonlight shone across his shoulders, illuminating him like some sort of sacred being. “He was my high school boyfriend and we had been together ever since. He was diagnosed at the age of 20 and we only had 2 years after the diagnosis before the disease took him away. Every night I come up here, I look out at the stars and I talk to him.” Kibum’s eyes watered and he tried to fight them back “I became cold and calloused. I was mean to friends and family, I shut them out. Locked them in the dark. They tried to break through again but I was so busy wallowing in self-pity that I couldn’t see what I was doing to them. Eventually, they just stopped trying and I became more and more alone.” Kibum gave a sad smile as he watched the pity rise in Jinki’s shining orbs. “I did get better though, with time the wounds healed a little but by that time – it was too late. The damage was done. I was able to repair my relationship with my parents because quite frankly they are the most amazing and understanding people on earth. Anyway, that’s why I moved here. To start fresh, I wanted to move out of the house that brought back so many raw memories but I didn’t want to leave him behind and so, I come here to talk to him, to connect. Every night I light a candle for him, to show his soul the light, to keep him from hurting in the afterlife. I know it’s a little stupid but it has become a coping mechanism that has worked. I managed to get a job, move on and keep living my life.” Kibum heaved out a heavy breath. The tears still didn’t fall and Jinki choked his back too.

“Well, thank you for telling me. I can see he really meant a lot to you. I’m sorry though, for bringing it up and for watching you. Only – I couldn’t really help it. You looked kind of breath taking sitting under the moonlight and the sadness in your face drew me in, made me want to help you somehow. It’s stupid really, utterly stupid that a stranger made me feel so much from just one look but that’s what happened.” Jinki muttered back and he was relieved when Kibum wiped his face with the ends of his fluffy jumper and stood, moving to stand in front of Jinki who was still in the doorway.

“It’s not stupid. Thank you for telling me – it really means a lot.” And then he was being pulled forward into a warm and cosy hug. Kibum’s fluffy jumper brushing softly against his chin as he rested it atop the younger’s shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From that moment forward, their friendship only grew stronger and with it, so did Jinki’s feelings for the younger man. He still watched Kibum talking to Jonghyun every now and then but he didn’t pry like before and he would always call once he was finished, just for a chat – or to cheer him up.

The fateful day finally arrived when he could no longer hide his feelings from the younger. He decided today would be the day he told Kibum exactly how he felt and he knew, that even if the boy rejected him – they would still remain friends. Their friendship was something Jinki didn’t want to jeopardise any longer by these hidden feelings, outing them would be the key to either moving forward or accepting they are only friends.

The atmosphere inside of the kitchen was warm and soothing. Kibum had the radio playing some song he loved and he lightly sang along to the beat as Jinki peeked his face up to the window and rapped on the glass three times. The younger spun around in surprise before his eyebrows fell on realisation that it was just his nosy neighbour.

“I thought I told you to stop stalking me?” Kibum quipped in good humour as he let the other inside.

“I thought you said you couldn’t sing?” Jinki countered and a small blush rose on Kibum’s face as he grumbled out an “I can’t, not like you” under his breath.

“So uhmm… I brought you something.” Jinki said with a shy smile as they sat down at the kitchen table.

“Ohh a present!” Kibum exclaimed happily.

“Yeah, uh…here.” He pushed the box awkwardly towards the younger man.

As Kibum opened it he could only laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jinki was off put by the laughter.

“Sorry it’s just… do you remember the last time you made me cookies?” Kibum spoke lightly.

“Yeah. Actually, that’s why I decided to bake you some. I know we have been friends for a while now and, well… that day I baked these for you, I kind of had an ulterior motive.” Jinki began his well thought out speech – the one that had been plaguing his mind ever since yesterday evening when he had thought of it.

“And what motive was that?” Kibum questioned and for some reason, he was still supressing a laugh.

“My motive was to win your heart, or at least sweeten you up because … Kibum, I uh – I really like you. As more than a friend and, I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t want to rush into anything either but I feel like if I keep lying to you and hiding my feelings, that I’m not being genuine either.” Jinki blurted out, a large breath expelling from his lungs once it was off his chest.

Kibum was still for a moment, he looked slightly stunned before finally, the silence was broken by a light chuckle.

“Jinki, sorry for laughing but…well, I should have said something earlier too. I’m laughing because I really don’t like cookies and I never had the heart to tell you.” Kibum bit his lip, trying to keep back his smile because the gravity of what Jinki just confessed had finally hit him. “Also, wow. I don’t even know how to start.” The air was calm and silent as the cogs in Kibum’s brain turned over and over.

“I – I like you a lot, but I’ve never really thought of you in that way. Like, sure you are extremely attractive but I have never let myself even think about it. I didn’t even know you were gay and what with me just finding my feet again. It’s all a little much.” Kibum answered truthfully.

“I know. I know you will need time to process and to think about everything but, I didn’t want to keep lying to you. I’m okay, if you decide you would rather stay friends then I will accept that and move on with my feelings, but I had to give it a shot first.” Jinki spoke lightly, his palm squeezing Kibum’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Well, I guess I will leave you some thinking room. Whenever you’re ready to tell me your decision, I promise I will accept whatever you choose.” He stood from the table and gave a soft pat to Kibum’s back before showing himself out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was the next day, and Jinki was trying to forget – he really was. However, his brain was anxious and his heart impatient and no matter how he tried to put it out of his mind, it was still all he could think about. Would Kibum accept his feelings? If not, how was he going to move on and get over the other man? Would his heart really be satisfied with just friendship or would it turn out to be too hard in the end? With a resigned sigh he decided to wake up, shower, have his usual coffee and breakfast and then head to work.

As he placed his shoes on by the door, he paused. Should he wait until Kibum has left before he goes out? No. That would look too awkward considering they meet every morning without fail. Would Kibum feel pressured into giving him an answer when the see each other though? There were too many questions and variables that eventually he tied his laces with a sincere ‘fuck it,’ grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. What he didn’t expect to see, was a casually dressed Kibum leaning against his car.

“W-what are you doing here?” Jinki asked as he stood beside the black, sleek Mercedes (the perks of a company car).

“I’m here to give you your answer. I thought it over a lot last night, like – I barely slept, hence why I rang in ‘sick’ this morning.” Kibum gestures flamboyantly at his casual attire and tired eyes. He pushes off the side of the car and moves until he is standing in Jinki’s personal space, their faces only inches apart. “I wanted you to know as early as possible so that you wouldn’t fret about it all day” he gave a soft smile.

“So, what did you decide?” The older male held his breath and prepared himself for the worst, should it come.

“I decided…to do this” and Kibum leaned forward, closing the distance between them with a soft press of lips which opened to a deeper and more meaningful kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before Kibum pulled back.

“So…what does that mean?” Jinki was hopeful and his head was still spinning a little.

“It means, I wanted to test how I felt about you, by kissing you.” Kibum announced, his gaze never leaving Jinki’s deep and soulful eyes.

“And?” The tension was killing him, he needed to know if it felt as good to Kibum as it did to him.

“And it made me wonder… why we haven’t done that sooner.” No words were needed next as Kibum pulled him in again for a second and a third kiss, their lips pressing intimately and tongues exploring whatever they could find.

“I like you too, Lee Jinki.” Kibum smiled shyly and it took Jinki back to the first time he saw Kibum stood on his doorstep all those months ago.

He really should thank their postman for inadvertently bringing them together.

“How am I supposed to believe that? You said you liked my cookies but that obviously wasn’t true.” The older man replied with a cheeky grin.

“Technically, I never said I liked them. I just said thank you. However, I _could_ do something to convince you?” The younger playfully suggested as he moved in for more addictive kisses.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope this didn’t suck too bad. Like, it isn’t what I originally had in mind but it ended up just writing itself as always. IDK where the cookies and all the cheesy stuff came from but, there you go. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts. :) 
> 
> Comments, upvotes, subs etc.. are always appreciated!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
